Five Days
by Mi Su
Summary: HPDM SLASH - 5. Jahr - Über die Sommerferien hat sich etwas verändert: Harry hat einen Freund...Draco Malfoy! Aber wie konnte das passieren? CH.2 UP!
1. Ihr seid WAS?

**Titel**: _Five Days_

**Teil**: 1/?

**Autor**: Mi Su XD

**E-Mail**: yumekoe@web.de

**Rating**: PG-13 (wegen SLASH)

**Warnungen**: SLASH - Fluff - Angst - Com

**_Pairing_**: Harry/Draco (Yay!!)

_Note_: Ich bin wieder da~aa!! *fuchtel* *wedel* Zwar nicht mit einem

      neuen Teil von "HpudSfB", aber einer neuen Story! Nya!

      Der Titel kommt von dem Song von Patrick Nuo.

      Erst wollte ich diese Story zu 2 machen. Die eine zuerst, und dann

      das Prequel. Aber jetzt bau ich das Prequel gleich mitein. ^.-

      Eigentlich hatte ich ganz andere FF's zu HP geplant, aber die

      neueste Idee kommt nun zuerst. *seufz*

      Eine der anderen neuen FF's ähnelt der engl. "Talisman". Wer die

      kennt, weiß ja so ungefähr, worum es geht. ^.~

      Am Ende jedes Teil, bis auf diesen, werde ich die Thankies verteilen.

_Note 2_: Beginn: 5. Band/Schuljahr

**Five Days**

**1**

_~Ihr seid WAS?!~_

Onkel Vernon sah inzwischen zum dritten Mal auf seine teure Schweizer 

Armbanduhr und wieder zur Treppe. Vom ersten Stock war kein Ton zu hören.

"Harry!! Komm endlich runter, sonst kannst du deine verrückte Schule 

vergessen!!"

Es knallte plötzlich von oben her, und Vernon wurde allmählich rot im 

Gesicht. //Wenn dieser Bengel nicht sofort--//

"Ich komme, ich komme!!" Rief Harry hastig, schnappte sich seinen Koffer 

vom Bett und Hedwig's Käfig, rannte hinunter in den Flur, und dabei beinah 

in seinen Onkel hinein.

"'Tschuldigung..." Murmelte er.

Vernon murrte nur etwas vor sich hin, und trat dann aus dem Haus, Richtung 

Auto, einem silbernen VW Porsche, der direkt in der Sonne aufblitzte.

Sofort legte sich das verärgerte Gemüt des Dursleys, als dieser den Wagen 

aufschloss und einstieg. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich in das schwarze 

Leder fallen und fingerte am Lenkrad, bis Harry seinen Koffer und den 

Eulenkäfig auf dem Rücksitz hingelegt und befestigt hatte.

Im Kofferraum war dafür viel zu wenig Platz.

Und bevor Harry Gelegenheit hatte sich anzuschnallen, hatte Vernon schon 

auf's Gas getreten, Harry wurde unter dem Druck in den Sitz gedrückt, und 

die beiden sausten auf und davon zum Bahnhof.

~*~~

Während der Fahrt wechselten sie kein Wort und Harry hatte Zeit sich mit 

einem Lächeln an die vergangenen Sommerferien zurück zu erinnern.

Hermine und Ron, eigentlich niemand, würde ihm glauben, was passiert war. 

Er war sich ja selbst noch nicht sicher, ob es nicht vielleicht doch nur 

ein Traum gewesen war. Ein Traum, den er vor den Ferien noch als Albtraum 

bezeichnet hätte.

Er freute sich dieses Mal noch viel mehr auf die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts, 

als in den Jahren zuvor, und in seinem Bauch begann es zu kribbeln, je 

näher sie dem Bahnhof kamen, und Harry drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, damit 

sein Onkel nicht sehen konnte, wie rot er sogar schon geworden war.

Und als der Wagen schließlich vor dem Eingang des riesigen Bahnhofs 

anhielt, und Harry aus dem Fenster schaute, begann sein Herz mit einem Mal 

in rasendem Tempo zu schlagen, dass ihm das Atmen für einen Moment 

schwerfiel.

Vernon neben ihm schnaufte, als sich der Junge nicht bemühte auszusteigen 

und trommelte ungeduldig auf dem Schalthebel herum, bis Harry sich 

umwandte.

"Ähm...danke.."

Vernon machte eine Armbewegung, scheuchte ihn geradezu aus dem Auto.

"Nun geh schon...und denk dran," der Mann sah ihm fest in die Augen, 

"vermassle es bloß nicht...!"

Harry nickte schnell, holte dann Hedwig und den Koffer aus dem Auto.

"Werde ich nicht..." Murmelte er und machte sich mit einem Lächeln auf den 

Lippen auf den Weg zum Gleis 9 ¾ .

~*~~

"Er ist sicher gleich da. Außerdem ist noch fast eine Viertelstunde Zeit 

bis der Zug abfährt."

Hermine schaute sich, genau wie Ron, suchend auf dem Bahnsteig um, nur das 

dieser bei jeder vergehenden Sekunde ein "Hast du ihn schon gesehen??" von 

sich hören ließ.

Die meisten Hogwartsschüler, Alte wie Neue, hatten sich schon in den 

Abteilen des Zuges eingefunden, obwohl viele derer Eltern noch am Steig 

standen und sich mit anderen Eltern unterhielten, oder lediglich dastanden 

und auf die Abfahrt des Zuges warteten.

Molly und Arthur Weasley waren ebenfalls noch anwesend und sahen nur immer 

wieder mit einem Seufzen zu Ron herüber.

Ginny war längst mit ihren Freundinnen im Zug verschwunden, was jeden 

verwunderte, denn es war allgemein bekannt, dass sie "heimlich" für den 

berühmten Harry Potter schwärmte. Fred und George hatten sie damit sogar 

aufgezogen, doch sie lächelte nur und war dann auch schon inmitten ihrer 

Freunde untergegangen.

"Und wenn sie ihn nicht gehen lassen wollen, wie im zweiten Jahr?" Fragte 

Ron plötzlich und Hermine stöhnte.

"Red keinen Unsinn, Ron!...Siehst du! Da ist er doch! Harry!!"

Sie winkte ihm fröhlich zu, während der Rotschopf neben ihr "Oh Merlin sei 

dank!" rief und auf Harry loslief und diesen in eine enge Umarmung schloss.

"Ron, Ron, du erdrückst mich!" Keuchte Harry und atmete tief ein, als ihn 

sein bester Freund mit einem entschuldigen Lächeln losließ.

"Schön euch wiederzusehen." Sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln, und umarmte 

Hermine kurz, als sie die beiden erreicht hatte.

"Ist auch schön dich wiederzusehen, Harry." Erwiderte sie.

Nacheinander begrüßten Harry dann die übrigen Weasleys, sowie Seamus und 

Dean, die vom anderen Ende des Bahnsteigs rübergelaufen kamen, und 

daraufhin mit einigen anderen Gryffindors und Ravenclaws in den Zug 

stiegen.

"Haben es ja ziemlich eilig..." 

Ron's Augen verdunkelten sich und er verschränkte seine Arme vor sich.

"Kein Wunder, seht mal, wer da kommt..."

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sich Harry um, sein Herzschlag spielte sofort 

verrückt, Hitze schoß durch seinen Körper.

"Also, ich muss euch da...etwas sagen..." Murmelte Harry und wurde 

allmählich rot. Hermine blickte ihn verwundert an, als sie die gefärbten 

Wangen bemerkte, doch Ron verzog nur sein Gesicht.

"Uaarg, er kommt hierher...! Lasst uns gehen!"

Doch kaum hatte er seinen ersten Schritt getan, wurde er von Harry am 

Handgelenk zurückgehalten und blieb stehen.

"Was? Harry?"

Der Gryffindor war allerdings schon nicht mehr ansprechbar und vollständig 

auf Draco Malfoy fixiert, der ihn inzwischen mit einem Lächeln bedachte, 

dass Harrys Kniee weichwerden ließ.

Von den zwei Gryffindors neben dem Schwarzhaarigen hatte er noch keine 

Notiz genommen, selbst als er genau vor Harry stand, sah er niemanden außer 

ihn an.

Und wie selbstverständlich nahm er Harrys warme Hände in die seinen und 

beugte sich langsam vor.

"Hi Baby..." Wisperte er mit einer so sanften und verführerischen Stimme, 

wie sie Hermine und Ron noch nie bei ihm gehört hatten, dass die 

Muggelgeborene knallrot wurde und Ron grün anlief.

Harry lächelte schüchtern und errötete erneut. Allein die Art, wie Draco's 

Finger mit seinen zu spielen begonnen hatten, benebelte seinen Verstand, 

dass ihm lediglich ein leises "Hi..." entwich, bei dem die Augen des 

blonden Slytherin kurz aufleuchteten.

Ganz zart legten sich Draco's Lippen auf Harry's, dass ihm schwindelig 

wurde und er seine Finger vorsichtig aus Draco's Hand löste um sie in das 

blonde Haar gleiten zu lassen, das trotz des vielen Gels unwahrscheinlich 

seidig über Harry's Hände fiel.

Possessiv schlangen sich die Arme von Draco um die Hüfte des Gryffindors 

und drückten diesen eng an sich, bis sogar ein dünner Lufthauch zwischen 

ihnen keinen Platz mehr gefunden hätte.

Selbst als die weichen Lippen des Slytherin nur noch federleicht die seinen 

berührten, fühlte es sich an wie eine kleine prickelnde Sensation, die sich 

über seinen Körper ausbreitete und ihn geradezu in Flammen setzte.

"Dray..."

Wieder trafen sie sich zu einem leichten Kuss.

"Denk an dein Versprechen...ich warte auf dich..." Flüsterte Draco gegen 

Harry's leicht geöffneten Mund, und der Gryffindor nickte versonnen.

"Ja..."

Sie sahen sich noch einmal lange an und mit einem letzten Kuss auf Harry's 

glühende Wange, machte Draco Malfoy kehrt, Richtung Zug, und verschwand 

darin.

Wie im Trance rührte sich Harry für einige Sekunden nicht mehr und starrte 

auf die Tür, durch die Draco eben erst getreten war.

Erst ein leises Seufzen, und etwas ähnlich einem strangulierten Einatmen, 

holte ihn in die Realität zurück.

"Harry..." Hermine's Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauch, ihre Hände hatten 

sich in ihrer Bluse verfangen.

Der Schwarzhaarige blickte zu Ron, der immer noch gefährlich still war.

Doch sein Gesicht war weiß. Oder Grün, Harry konnte es nicht definieren.

Der Wunder-Junge atmete einmal tief durch, und schaute seine Freunde dann 

fest an. 

"Also, das wollte euch eigentlich sagen...Wir...Draco und ich...wir sind..."

Er wurde rot und senkte seinen Blick. "...zusammen."

Hermine's Augen weiteten sich noch mehr, als sie es schon bei dieser 

"Begrüßungsszene" getan hatte, und ein Knopf sprang von der Bluse ab.

"Harry---"

Doch Ron war schneller und rief nur: "Ihr seid WAS?!"

_~~Fortsetzung folgt~~_

**A/N**: Und?? War's schlimm?? Waaah, irgendwas ist schiefgelaufen! Ich weiß 

aber nicht, was! *snif*

Es war so~oo schwer Draco auf Harry zugehen zu lassen, und ihn "Hi Baby" 

sagen zu lassen! Ich hab bestimmt zehn Anläufe gebraucht! Und dabei ist das 

eigentlich sogar meine Lieblingsszene hier! *heul* Und ich Idiot vermurks 

es total! *snifflz*

(Ganz ehrlich, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass ich an diesem Teil fast vier 

Stunden gesessen habe, würde ich ihn löschen, weil ich ihn schrecklich 

finde. Irgendwas hab ich falsch gemacht...)

Ihr werdet euch sicher fragen, WAS in den Ferien passiert ist, woher die 

Dursleys plötzlich soviel Kohle haben, und warum Harry mit Draco zusammen 

ist, obwohl er am Ende des 4. Schuljahrs, und nicht nur da, verdammt fies 

gewesen ist!

Tja, das lüftet sich mit jedem Teil ein bisschen, wenn ihr wollt.

Sagt mir bitte, was euch an dem Teil total gestört hat, damit ich ihn 

richtig überschreiben kann! Ich komm von selbst nicht drauf! 

Als ich mir das so vorgestellt hatte, sah das aber besser aus...-.-

Und ich möchte auch die furchtbare Musik beschuldigen, mit der man nun 

absolut NIE die Stimmung trifft, und die mein Geschreibsel negativ 

beeinflusst hat! *knurr* Ich brauch echt neue Musik, ich geh ein hier...

Ihr kennt das doch...Hat jemand Empfehlungen?

Nya, ich stör mal nicht weiter. Ihr seid wahrscheinlich sowieso schon dabei 

in die Tasten zu hauen, um konstruktive Kritik loszulassen. Puh. Zum Glück 

hab ich euch! *knuddl*

Wenn's gut geht, tausche ich dann die überschriebene gegen die schlechte 

Version aus!

Bis dann! ^_^

**Mi Su**


	2. Tagträume

**Titel**: Five Days

**Teil**: 2/?

**Autor**: Mi Su XD

**E-Mail**: yumekoe@web.de

**Rating**: PG

**Warnungen**: SLASH - Fluff - Angst - Com

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco (Yay!!)

_Note_: Yay, ihr erfahrt etwas über Harrys Sommer! ^-^

      Dieser Teil ist, glaub ich, mehr Info als Action. ^^°

      *mit Teil 2 noch nicht fertig bin* Und ich weiß nicht, wie genau der Weg 

      vom Express aus nach Hogwarts weitergeht. Da war noch was mit Booten, aber 

      ich belass es bei den Kutschen, weil ich mich damit nicht so auskenne. ^^°

Beginn: 5. Band/Schuljahr

~~Flashback~~

++Flashback End++

**Five Days**

2

_~Tagträume~_

      Es war inzwischen einige Zeit vergangen, und der Hogwarts Express war auf seinem Weg zur Zauberschule.

      Das Goldene Trio saß, wie schon in den vorherigen Jahren, zusammen in einer Kabine, nur dass dieses Mal Schweigen herrschte, anstelle von fröhlichem Gerede.

Ron starrte mit einem wütenden Blick aus dem Fenster, während Hermine versuchte sich auf ihr neuestes Buch zu konzentrieren, "Engelspflanzen - Gefährliches Kraut".

      Harry seufzte leise.

      Die beiden waren mehr als erfolgreich dabei ihn die Fahrt über zu ignorieren. Noch auf dem Bahnhof hatte ihn sein bester Freund angeschrieen, wie er ihnen das antun konnte, nach den Dingen, die Malfoy über die Jahre hinweg getan hatte. Und Hermine sah ihn lediglich mit einem entsetzten Blick an, nachdem sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatte.

      Und dann sagten sie nichts mehr, und Harry wusste auch nicht, wie er ihnen die Ereignisse des Sommers erklären konnte. Nur fünf Tage hatten sein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt. 

~~ ~~

      „Junge! Faulenz nicht schon wieder rum! Das Unkraut muss endlich gejähtet werden!" Onkel Vernon zog ihn unsanft von der Couch im Wohnzimmer herunter und schob ihn Richtung Hintertür.

      „Und mach mir das ja ordentlich!" Murrte er noch und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, nachdem er Harry einen Schlüssel in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

      Harry funkelte die geschlossene Tür ärgerlich an und lief dann hinüber zum Geräteschuppen, in dem alles mögliche Werkzeug gebunkert war, welches bisher natürlich nur Harry angefasst und benutzt hatte.

      „Jeden Sommer das Gleiche..." Er schloss die Schiebetür auf und suchte sich in dem stickigen kleinen Raum die nötigen Gartengeräte zusammen. Und kaum, dass er wieder draussen war, schien ihn die Hitze des Sommertages zu erdrücken. Er blinzelte mehrere male, nachdem ihm das Sonnenlicht direkt in die Augen getroffen hatte und ging hinüber zu dem über die Jahre hinweg stetig erweitertem Blumenbeet, voll von Narzissen, Lilien, Tulpen und Nelken, die einen mit parfümartigen Blütenduft benebelten.

      Harry erkannte schon auf den ersten Blick, wie sich das Unkraut unter den Blumenblättern nach oben schob und sah sich bereits wieder den ganzen Tag im Garten arbeiten, bis es schließlich und endlich Nacht werden würde, und er bei schwüler Luft oben in seinem Zimmer versuchen würde Schlaf zu finden.

      Der dann natürlich nicht so schnell kommen würde.

      Nachdem er sich in das ausgetrocknete Gras gesetzt hatte, fing er an mit geübten Handgriffen die störenden Gewächse mit deren Wurzeln herauszuziehen und in einen Baskenkorb zu werfen, den er neben sich aufgestellt hatte.

      In kürzester Zeit war dieser voll, sodass Harry ihn im gut versteckten Komposter hinter der Garage auskippen musste, und daraufhin erneut mit der Arbeit fortfuhr.

      Er wusste nicht, wie lange er mittlerweile das Unkraut jähtete und ihm die Sonne brennend auf den leicht bekleideten Rücken fiel, bis er merkte, wie durstig er inzwischen geworden war.

      Ohne Umschweife ließ er das Gartenwerkzeug liegen und lief durch die Hintertür hinein in das Haus und in die Küche, die ausnahmsweise mal nicht von einem quängelnden Dudley besetzt war, der immer wieder nach Eis verlangte, das längst ausgegangen war.

      Harry griff sich ein Glas aus einem der oberen Hängeschränke und füllte es mit dem kältesten Wasser, das der Wasserhahn hergab, und trank es in einem Zug leer.

      „Wow, das tat gut..." Seufzte Harry und half sich zu einem zweiten Glas Wasser, während er sich zur Küchentür begab und in das Wohnzimmer linste.

      Dudley lag mit weit von sich gestreckten Armen und Beinen auf dem Teppich vor dem Fernseher und prustete wie ein großer Walfisch.

      Harry grinste und trank noch den letzten Schluck, bevor er das Glas eilig abspülte und zurück in den Garten lief.

      Dank des Kühlen Gefühls, das durch das kalte Wasser jetzt durch seinen Körper strömte, erledigte sich der Rest Unkraut beinah von selbst und er konnte sogar schon vor dem Hereinbrechen der Dunkelheit seine Gerätschaften im Schuppen verstauen und war dann endlich fertig.

      Jedenfalls vorerst.

      Dudley prustete noch immer wie ein Walfisch auf dem Teppich im Wohnzimmer und jammerte vor sich hin. Harry rollte nur die Augen und verschwand im Bad um sich vom Schmutz und Schweiß, der seine Haut bedeckte, zu befreien.

      Als er allerdings versuchte möglichst unbemerkt in sein Zimmer zu schleichen, weckte das Dudleys Interesse.

      „Hey, Harry! Warum holst du mir kein Eis??" Beschwerte er sich und starrte Harry feindselig an.

      „Wir haben keins mehr, also lass mich in Ruhe." Erwiderte Harry und betrat schon die erste Treppenstufe.

      Sein Cousin rollte sich quängelnd auf dem Boden umher.

      „Paps!! Harry will mir kein Eis bringen! Ich will EIS!"

      Mit rotem verschwitzten Gesicht stapfte Onkel Vernon bei dem Geschreie aus dem Schlafzimmer hervor, das er und Petunia den ganzen Tag belegten, weil es der einzige Raum war, in dem eine Klimaanlage installiert worden war.

      „Was geht hier vor?!" Bellte er und funkelte Harry wütend an, der schnell von der Treppe sprang. 

      „Das Eis ist schon e~~wig lang alle, aber Harry will mir kein Neues bringen!" 

      Vernon hob drohend den Finger und starrte Harry an.

      „Worauf wartest du? Geh sofort in den Supermarkt und kauf welches, und denk mir ja an frische Erdbeeren, und wehe du isst auch nur eine Einzige auf deinem Weg zurück! Los jetzt!" Er deutete schnaufend auf die Haustür.

      „Aber ich hab doch gar kein Geld."

      „Hier, da!" Murrte Vernon und griff sich hastig aus seinem Portmonnaie, das er ständig in seiner hinteren Hosentasche trug, einen zehn Dollar Schein heraus und warf ihn Harry zu, der ihn auffing.

      Vernon sah ihn noch einen Moment verärgert an, machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt und rief über seine Schulter, "Ich will hoffen, dass der Garten tipp topp in Ordnung ist, sonst fängst du nochmal von vorne an OHNE Hilfsmittel...!"

      Und dann knallte die Schlafzimmertür. Dudley grinste Harry zufrieden an und machte mit der Hand scheuchende Bewegungen.

      „Husch, beeil dich! Es ist heiß!"

      Knurrend nahm sich Harry eine Einkaufstasche von der Garderobe vor der Tür und machte sich auf den Weg.

      Draussen wurde es allmählich dunkel.

      „Zwei Kilometer, ZWEI Kilometer, nur weil Dudley sein Eis will...!" Schimpfte Harry und kickte einen umherliegenden Stein mit seinen abgetretenen Sandalen auf die andere Straßenseite.

      „Anstatt dass er bis morgen wartet, wo Petunia sowieso einkaufen geht..."

~*

      Es dauerte Harry ungefähr zwanzig Minuten bis er den Supermarkt erreicht hatte und dort Eis, sowie Erdbeeren bezahlt hatte. 

      Mit dem Einkaufsbeutel in der Hand schlenderte er langsam zurück und begann erst zu rennen, als das Haus der Dursley´s in Sichtweite kam.

      Je näher er kam, desto schneller lief er.

      //Wer ist denn das?// Fragte er sich und verlangsamte seinen Schritt, als er schließlich direkt neben einem fremden luxuriösen Auto stand, das genau vor seiner Haustür parkte.

      Er warf einige Blicke in das Innere des Fahrzeugs, doch musste bald enttäuscht feststellen, dass es dort nichts Interessantes zu sehen gab.

      Schon, als er die Klinke der Haustür herunterdrückte, konnte er die laute zornige Stimme seines Onkels hören und schlüpfte leise in das Haus hinein.

      „Auf gar keinen Fall! Mit dem Jungen steht es mir schon bis hier oben hin, BIS HIER OBEN HIN! Und jetzt soll ich einen neuen Freak aufnehmen?! Oh nein, da suchen Sie sich einen anderen Dummen! Mit mir nicht!" 

      Harry schlich sich zur Wohnzimmertür und erblickte durch den Türspalt seinen Onkel, der mittlerweile vollends rot im Gesicht war vor Wut und wild Hin und Her gestikulierte, während Petunia nervös neben ihm stand.

      Und Dudley hatte sich wahrscheinlich in die Küche oder sein Zimmer verzogen, denn von ihm fehlte jede Spur.

      Harry schaute, soweit es für ihn möglich war, weiter im Zimmer umher, und fragte sich, wer dieser andere Freak wohl sein mochte, und wer da noch als großer Schatten im Wohnzimmer stand.

      //Nur noch ein kleines Stück...// Murmelte er gedanklich, als er die Tür versuchte leise ein wenig mehr zu öffnen. Doch schon bei der ersten Bewegung knarrte sie, dass Harry sich erschrak, die Tür aufstoß und mitten in das Zimmer fiel, direkt neben—

      „Dumbledore!" Entfuhr es Harry, als er nach oben blickte und sich schließlich hastig aufrichtete, nachdem er den Inhalt der Einkaufstüte zusammengepackt hatte. „Was tun Sie hier?" Verwundert starrte Harry den alten Mann an, der ihn freundlich anlächelte, und schien zu vergessen, dass seine Verwandten mit aufgebrachtem Blick die Szene beobachteten.

      „Harry, da bist du ja. Wie geht es dir?"

      „Äh, gut...?" Erwiderte Harry blinzelte...und traute seine Augen kaum, als er da noch jemand anderem im Wohnzimmer entdeckte, der es sich in Onkel Vernon´s Lieblingssessel bequem gemacht hatte und Harry mit einem gelangweilten Blick bedachte.

      „Malfoy!!" Entfuhr es dem Gryffindor und er starrte seinen Rivalen mit funkensprühenden Augen an. //Was macht der hier?!//

      „Potter. Ich finde kaum genügend Worte, um meine Unfreude über unser plötzliches Wiedersehen auszudrücken." 

++ ++

      Harry erwachte aus seinem Tagtraum in die Vergangenheit, als Hermine ihn auf die Schulter tippte, und zum ersten Mal auf der Fahrt ein Wort mit ihm wechselte.

      „Wir sind gleich da." Sagte sie und verschwand aus dem Abteil, um sich bei Lavender und Parvati für Hogwarts umzuziehen.

      Ron schwieg ihn weiterhin verbittert an und zog sich bereits um.

      Harry unterdrückte ein tiefes Seufzen und machte sich fertig.

~*

      Als der Hogwarts-Express schließlich zum Stillstand kam und sämtliche Zauberschüler in Strömen ausstiegen, blickte sich Harry auf dem Bahnsteig suchend um.

      Von Hermine und Ron war schon nichts mehr zu sehen, und der Großteil der besetzten Kutschen machte sich bereits auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

      „Hey, Harry!" Rief dann auf einmal eine bekannte Stimme, und im nächsten Moment hatte ihm Seamus Finnigan einen Arm um die Schulter gehängt und grinste ihn fröhlich an.

      „Auf was wartest du? Die besten Kutschen sind schon alle weg. Wie geht´s dir? Wartest du au jemanden? Warum guckst du dich dauernd um?...Stör ich dich...?" Plapperte der Ire und schaute den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor mit der letzten Bemerkung gespielt verletzt an.

      „Seamus, ist schon okay...Wo ist denn Dean?" Fragte Harry in der Hoffnung den Iren möglichst schnell abzulenken, da er schon Draco in der Menge erkannt hatte, und dieser auf ihn zukam. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht auch gleich noch mit Seamus streiten.

      Dieser starrte Harry an.

      „Oh, Mist! Du hast Recht!" Er löste sich von Harry und sah sich hektisch um, bis er Dean´s dunklen Schopf weit vorn in der Menge erkannte und hinter ihm schreiend herstürmte.

      „Dean! DEAN! WARTE!!" Und dann war er schon ausser Sichtweite.

      Harry schaute ihm grinsend nach, als ihm jemand sanft den Nacken küsste und in eine Umarmung zog. Harry´s Herz begann etwas schneller zu schlagen.

      „Hi, Dray..." Er lehnte sich zurück und blickte zu Draco hinauf, der die Situation ausnutzte, um ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken, der Harry atemlos ließ. Seine Augen fielen langsam zu, als der Slytherin seinen Hals entlang küsste und hier und dort etwas an der weichen Haut knabberte.

      „Stehst du schon lange hier...?" Murmelte Draco und nahm Harry´s Ohrläppchen zwischen die Lippen, dass Harry scharf die Luft einsog und nur kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte.

      „Nein...nicht lang."

      Draco küsste ihn noch einmal kurz auf den Mund und nahm ihm dann das Gepäck aus der Hand, das er dem Hauselfen neben sich in die Arme drückte, der nervös zu seinem Meister aufblickte.

      „Ein Hauself??" Wunderte sich Harry und lächelte Draco an, als dieser seine Hand in die seine nahm und sie sich zu den letzten übriggebliebenen Kutschen begaben.

      Der spärlich gekleidete Diener starrte Harry mit geweiteten Augen an.

      „Ich ist Kibby, Sir!" Sprudelte es aus dem Hauselfen hervor. 

      Harry sah sie freundlich an und nickte ihr zu. „Ich bin Harry. Harry Potter."

      Kibby blieb wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen.

      „H-harry...P-p-potter...Sir??" Flüsterte sie bewundernd und zuckte unter Draco´s strafendem Blick zusammen.

      „Kibby ist böse Kibby...!" Rief sie plötzlich und fing an sich mit dem schweren Koffer gegen den Kopf zu schlagen, dass sie nach einigen Sekunden zu taumeln begann.

      „Kibby, nicht!" Harry riss ihr das Gepäck aus der Hand. „Draco ist nicht böse mit dir, du musst dir nicht wehtun...!"

      Draco blickte Harry mit gehobener Augenbraue an, während der Hauself mit großen tränenschimmernden Augen zu ihrem Meister aufsah. „Wirklich, Meister? Kibby ist guter Hauself! Wird nie wieder ungehorsam sein!" Versprach sie und griff sich, wie zum Beweis, die schweren Koffer und marschierte los.

      Harry und Draco schauten ihr mit irritiertem Gesichtsausdruck nach.

      Als sich die Blicke der beiden trafen, grinste Draco den Gryffindor an und zog den errötenden Harry in seine Arme, der ihn etwas unsicher in die Augen sah.

      „Du bist mir jetzt nicht böse, oder...?"

      Draco beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und streifte seine Lippen über Harry´s in einem kleinen Kuss.

      „Ich weiß nicht...kannst du es wieder gutmachen...?" Sein warmer Atem geisterte sanft an Harry´s Ohr entlang. „...Baby..." 

      Harry´s Atem stockte, und seine Wangen erhitzten sich, bis ihm Draco endlich grinsend auf die Lippen küsste und mit der Zunge dessen Form nachfuhr.

      „Dray..." Er schnappte nach Luft und verkreuzte ihre Finger ineinander. „Wir müssen los..."

      Der Slytherin löste sich allmählich von den hypnotisierenden smaragdfarbenen Augen und küsste zärtlich Harry´s glühende Wange.

      „Na dann lass uns gehen..." Wisperte er und zwinkerte dem knallroten Harry ein letztes Mal zu, bevor sie schließlich den an der Kutsche wartenden Hauselfen erreichten.

~~ _Fortsetzung folgt_ ~~

A/N: Waiii, der Teil ist länger, als der Erste! ^^ Ich hoffe er hat euch gefallen! Es gab schon den ersten kleinen Rückblick, und ihm nächsten Teil wird es natürlich wieder einen geben. ^.-

Vielen Dank für eure zahlreichen Kommentare!! *froi froi* *alle knuddl* Ich hab mich riesig gefreut!! ^-^

THX gehen raus an: 

tinkita, idril.tinuviel, Cherry Potter, TatjanaMaus64, Jennifer, Monika Potter, Tarivi, LeakyC, Frozen, Belial, snuggles, koryu, Susy2902, Lantis, Hermine88, Saku-chan, allie33, Sssnitch, Chibi-Kyoko und natürlich Alagar!! ^_^ *alle ganz fest drück*

Und sorry wegen der Wartezeit und das ich jetzt nicht jedem Einzeln etwas sage! *entschuldig* *sich aber riesig über Reviews gefreut hat*

Ich bin jetzt irgendwie ziemlich fix und alle. *nicht weiß warum* 

Bis zum dritten Teil von „Five Days"! ^________^

*wink* Baba

**Mi Su**

A/N2: Der Chaptertitel ist blöd...ich weiß...T_T Kann mir jemand einen besseren sagen? *THX*


End file.
